


安全带

by Icecreammm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 崔始源 - Freeform, 金钟云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreammm/pseuds/Icecreammm
Summary: 金钟云望着穿过雨幕走近自己的崔始源 就像无数次他软软地在他耳边喊艺声哥





	安全带

**Author's Note:**

> 天青色等烟雨，而我在等你。

听我的话，安全带一定要。

崔始源看到金钟云的时候，天正下着雨。

他撑着一把透明雨伞站在街灯下，明黄笼罩在头顶，额前长发潦草地散落在眉眼。崔始源快步揽住他的肩，扶着他坐进副驾驶。金钟云的手就这样搂上了他的脖子，凉凉的。崔始源侧身为他绑安全带，金钟云扭着身子逃，但一双凤眼似含了蜜，盯地崔始源手不知道该往哪儿摆。

“哥别动了。”

金钟云果真静了下来，只是不安分的手伸进了崔始源的衬衫，一下下抚着他的后颈。“哥帮你把墨镜摘了吧。”下一秒就是金钟云歪头咬住了墨镜的金丝边，探出的小舌似有若无地触上崔始源的脸颊，稍一用力那墨镜就到了他嘴里。

三秒后，驾驶门被砰地关上。

还没在驾驶位坐稳，金钟云就侧身吻住了崔始源的唇。初秋夏末的夜晚并不热，崔始源却觉得车内堪比三伏天。

“早就想尝尝哥今天喝的什么酒了？”

“好喝吗？

“没你甜。”

一路沿着嘴唇来到脖颈再来到耳骨，将耳垂和耳钉一并含进嘴里。舌头在耳蜗处打转，引得身下人一阵颤栗。金钟云的手攥着崔始源的衬衫下摆，微仰起头。他胡乱扯开崔始源的皮带，小手一溜烟摸上了崔始源的腹部。练得刚刚好，崔始源如受了刺激的小兽，重重咬在了金钟云的耳朵上。

“好疼啊。”出口的声音腻的发了酵，软软的似情思绕。

金钟云双手来到崔始源的西装裤间，那里已鼓鼓囊囊地一大团。拉开拉链，覆上温热的欲望，一下一下揉搓着。崔始源一把摁住他的手，伏在他的颈间喘气。

“始源想要的话，哥哥我给就是了。”

一切比想象地要更激烈。崔始源拉开车位间距，金钟云翻身跨坐在他腿间，高昂的欲望抵着他的肚子。他拿手轻轻抚慰，又滑跪在他膝盖间。一低头含住了欲望，崔始源始料未及，差点在他嘴里缴械投降。金钟云没有经验的唇舌磕磕碰碰，不带一点章法和技巧，但让崔始源的欲望又粗壮了三分，只一半在金钟云口中，太大了。有点难受，可崔始源按着他的头不让他逃来。昏沉沉的脑袋想了想，狠狠心，将整根没入口中，头部直戳进他脆弱的喉管。崔始源看着在身下卖力的金钟云，小小一团，半开的运动服领口露着锁骨，在黑暗中也更显妖冶。

要是那里盛了红酒，就更好了。崔始源暗自揣测。

身下人已经习惯了他的尺寸，颇得要领地吞吐起来。嘴唇划过褶皱，鼻尖顶着囊袋，在一上一下进进出出带出些许粘稠液体，粘着他的嘴唇，又被吞入喉间。金钟云觉得自己快要爆炸了，下身的欲望硬得生疼，想伸手抚慰，被崔始源一把抓住。

太坏了，崔始源实在太坏了。可崔始源一点也没有要射的意思，金钟云扶着他的欲望缓缓退出来，舌尖绕着马眼打转深深浅浅地刺着。崔始源觉得自己的指尖脚尖都在发麻，“过来”，一把拉起金钟云，堵住了他的唇，手下撸了几下，射了出来。

“我难受。”金钟云闷闷地声音传来,又放软声调，糯糯地哼唧：“崔先生，我好累。”崔始源看着平日在床上骄傲的人儿，刚刚在自己身下，又见他一副委委屈屈，下一秒哭出来似的，心里千般疼万般爱。

“我们回家吧。”

小崔喊小云“哥”是最烈的迷魂酒，连最平常的“过来”也充满执拗的味道。就像永远抵抗不了的“先生”，情到浓时不小心冠上的姓；望向眼睛深处，也能窥见爱意千里。


End file.
